


In Which These Scenes Weren't Included

by burner-phone (Genius_Emma)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Deleted Scenes, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_Emma/pseuds/burner-phone
Summary: Buckle up kids, here are some scenes and general madness deleted from the main story





	1. In Which Hux Steals a Fighter (And Surrenders)

 

 

TIE fighters took to the sky, and Hux slid into Ren's fighter, kicking it on.  
  
"Hux are you out of your mind?" Ren screamed, sliding in behind him.   
  
"You can have it back, when I'm done." Hux gritted his teeth, the fighter lurching into the air precariously.   
  
"Well what the hell are you doing with it?" Ren was leaning over his shoulder, watching Hux try to avoid Resistance ships and head towards the academy.   
  
"GETTING MY FUCKING CAT!" Hux's hand tightened on the steering. Ren fell silent. He couldn't argue with that.   
  
The hotel building was collapsing, but according to Hux's watch, Millie's collar was pinging somewhere close to them. 

 

* * *

 

"Find Phasma, she has my datapad and the two of you can carry on the Order."  
  
"Hux no! Do not give yourself up!" Kylo yelled.   
  
"Take care of her Ren." Hux murmured, switching Kylo's comm off.  "Now. A bargain." He turned to the girl in front of him. Her lightsaber did not phase him, having almost been at the receiving end of one multiple times.   
  
"No bargain, you come with us and this ship blows up." He could almost admire her determination.   
  
"Better yet," Hux tried not to smirk while his fingers programmed something on the console.   
  
"Sequence number 1032 initiated." The computer recited behind him. "All systems shutting down. Self destruct in 2 minutes."   
  
"Why do you people even have that sequence?" The ex-trooper yelled from behind the girl. "You're all batshit crazy!"   
  
"This ship will explode unless I put in the codes." Hux smirked. "And not only is it doubtful you'll make it out in 2 minutes, but better yet, the explosion of this ship will hurl pieces outward, taking out your ship as well."   
  
"You're sick in the head." The trooper muttered.   
  
"Turn it off!" Rey yelled, waving the lightsaber at him.   
  
"You'll have to do better than that!" Hux snickered. The girl was obviously panicking, while the trooper paced behind her, muttering something about "crazy rabid bastard"    
  
"Turn it off and we'll retreat." Dameron's voice sounded over the comm. "But take him for bargaining later. Someone in this Force forsaken empire will want him back.   
  
He punched in the codes, and Rey handcuffed him, shuffling him off the ship.  
  
He knew the Resistance would keep their word.   
  
They couldn't blow up The Finalizer without damaging their ship as well.   
  
Hux reached out to Kylo, trying desperately to find him through space.   
  
'Don't waste time looking for me. I'll be ok.'

* * *

So these were deleted because I didn't like Hux running off instead of taking command and later surrendering, it didn't feel Hux enough

Hope you enjoyed the dialogue though and more of these to come!

 

 


	2. In Which I Cut The Gingerpilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically I had this idea and then scrapped it because it deflected from actual important things in the story, but here's some drama and some sauce, and a brief exploration of a Rose vs Hux dynamic

Hux was distracted from his misery when the door opened again, and the other girl that had boarded the Finalizer walked in and dropped a tray of food on the bed. Her movements were stiff, and in his heightened state, Hux could feel the anger radiating from her.

“It’s more than you deserve after killing Katya.” She announced, turning to look at him through bangs that were only a little shorter than the rest of her dark hair.

“Really.” He stood, facing her. “Your friend was a spy, a traitor. She got what she deserved.” The woman’s fist tightened, and he almost grinned at getting an easy rise out of her.

“She was a hero for putting up with you monsters! You’re pathetic, all of you. You depraved, psychopathic, genocidal-” She was stepping closer to him with every angry word, and he wished he’d grabbed the knife in his boot before she’d entered.

“Please. Save your words for someone who cares.” He sneered, not giving an inch of ground.

“You should care-” Her finger jabbed in his chest. “You should care because the Resistance will end your little conquest. You should care since General Organa will drain you of any information you have, before executing you in the most painful way possible.” Hux mentally compared her rage to that of Ren’s. Their anger both held passion and emotion, but Ren’s was the most chaotic anger he’d seen, it was hard to beat. Ren was like a bear, destroying everything in his path, while she was like the rabid cats on Arkanis, small, angry, but ultimately ignorable.

“You’re wrong.” Hux took the finger pressed into his chest and twisted it until she gasped. He shoved her backwards into the floor, feeling the small bones break beneath his fingers with a sickening crack. She yelped, and he let a grin spread across his face. She was a fool.

Frantic beeping caught the attention of both of them.

“BB-8!” The girl cried out, scrambling to her feet. The droid clicked and looked accusingly at Hux.

“She touched me first.” He gestured to the girl, who was on her feet again, her other hand clenching into a fist in preparation to fight back. He could see her fighting back tears.

The BB droid whirred, then lashed its tiny arm at his leg in an attempt to stab him.

“What is going on in here-?” Dameron was the next through the door, taking in the scene before him. The girl retreated behind him, glaring at Hux, who was now attempting to kick the BB unit.

“He broke my finger!”

“This end table is trying to lacerate me!”

The droids beeping joined the accusations, until Dameron waved his hands.

“Alright Rose- go get that looked at. BB-8- fantastic job, but you’re dismissed.”

“Captain, he-”

“Yes Rose I know.” He waved her out of the room, then gave the droid a look. The look was unreadable to Hux, but it caused the unit to swivel around and roll out of the room, leaving the pilot alone with Hux.

“As for you-” Dameron sighed, taking the tablet out of his pocket. “I know you First Order dicks love discipline so, it’s nothing personal.” He tapped the screen, and Hux felt the pain shoot up his arm again.

He tried to keep on his feet this time, it was pain, nothing more. Just pain. His father had done worse, Snoke had done worse-

His fingers still pried at the bracelet, nails leaving angry scratches against his skin.

Dameron’s expression had morphed into something mimicking curiosity, his head tilting slightly before he switched it off. Hux was panting, but he glared at Dameron with triumph.

“How did you stand that?” The pilot murmured. A million answers formed in Hux’s head, but only one slipped past his lips.

“Experience.”

* * *

To his disappointment, Dameron was absent for the days following, leaving Hux in the care of the guards. He immediately wished for the pilots return after the third time they’d “accidentally” triggered the bracelet.

But late one night, he’d been roused by someone entering his cell. Dameron.

“What do you want?”

“Indika cigarettes. I was deployed the past few days and managed to get my hands on one of them.” Dameron slid onto the bed across from him, and Hux was handed a stick slightly shorter but bigger around than First Order cigarettes.

Dameron slid one out for himself, and bid Hux to lean in for him to light it. The pilot still carried his lighter, and Hux wondered if it was the only one on him.

To Hux’s dismay, Dameron was right and the cigarette tasted better than any he'd had before. He expressed as much, only encouraging the other man’s delight.

“I told you.” Dameron grinned, fixing his hair.

“Yes once again. You were right.” Hux nodded, leaning back. Silence fell between them, and Hux found his eyes closing as a slight buzz settled at the base of his skull.

“So Grand Marshal, something's been bugging me.”

“Oh?” Hux took another drag.

“Your mother. You got all offended when I mentioned her. What was she like?” Hux knew what he meant was ‘how could any woman mother this monster?’. It was always the unspoken question when Hux’s heritage was brought up.

“You don't have to answer, I was just curious.”

“I-” He didn't know what to say, and the buzz repressed any biting comments that usually came to mind. So he went with honesty. “Well she and my father weren't married. My father already had a wife, Maratelle.”

“Yea I don't care about Maratelle, I care about your mother.”

“She died when Arkanis was lost. My father refused to get her.”

“But what was she like?”

“She worked in a kitchen-”

“Forget it. Nevermind.”

“Well what about your mother?” Hux could just tune out while he talked, and it would keep his own memories buried where they belonged.

“She was a Republic military hero, and taught me everything I know about being a pilot.” Dameron smiled. “She flew with the Green Squadron on Endor.”

Endor. Hux nodded.

“I fought at Endor.”

“You did not!” Dameron frowned. “You can’t be that much older than me.”

“I was 4. Old enough.” The pilots only response was a low whistle.

“So you remember fighting in one of the biggest battles in history, but not your own mother?”

“Well, I do remember one time-” Hux frowned, searching for the rest of the memory. “She brought me fishing on one of the streams on Arkanis, and we talked about my father. She told me that no matter what he instilled in me, that I should never forget that half of me came from her, and that I would forever be tied to Arkanis. That it was my home. Of course that was a week before its destruction.” He chuckled bitterly, taking a long, final drag of the cigarette.

“Wow.” Dameron’s eyebrows raised, before he stared at the cell door. “Yavin 4 was a warzone, so it’s not much of a home. It’s why I like being a pilot, not being tied to one planet, not being tied down in general.”

“What a shame you have to fly such junk then.” Hux smirked, shifting to slide the blanket back into his lap again. The cigarette had left a pleasant taste and feeling in his mouth, and he could almost ignore the cold.

“They are not junk! I had my x-wing specially designed for me. It's never failed me.”

“Are you sure? I’ve only had one glance at it and already can pick out at least 5 major design flaws.”

“You what?”

“You're talking to the man who designed Starkiller, The Finalizer, and Rens silencer.”

“All of which we shot down if you remember correctly!”

“Get me a blueprint of your fighter and I can guarantee I can make improvements to it.”

“Impossible. It's perfect already.”

“So afraid of criticism. Just get me the blueprints.” Hux challenged.

“Tell me how does anyone ever shut your smartass mouth up...” The pilot sighed, and Hux could almost feet embarrassment at the insult. Almost.

In their conversation, they'd leaned closer to each other. Dameron smelled heavily like the cigarettes, and faintly of a spice Hux could not put a name to.

He didn't back away as he usually did when someone invaded his space, holding fast and keeping his air of smugness. Whatever the cigarettes had been laced with was making him drop any and all barriers, and was also severely inhibiting his ability to care about the loss of said barriers.

Which was a good thing, since he completely forgot which side he was on as Dameron closed the small gap between them, pressing Hux back into the wall.

Hux had fooled around with some officers when he was younger, but none of them held up to the passion Dameron kissed him with. The pilot was desperate, needy, and Hux could only mold their bodies together in submission, his hands tangling in Dameron’s curly hair that definitely did not remind him of Ren’s curls.

They were both breathing heavily when they broke apart, and Hux became hyperaware of the weight of the man on top of him. Neither of them went in for another kiss, and Dameron got up, retreating away from Hux.

“Shit.” He swore, running a hand through his hair. “I have to go. Shit.” And he was gone as quick as he’d come, leaving Hux to scowl at the closing cell door. He'd left the lighter and the cigarettes behind.

Hux sighed heavily, lighting another one. The rebels were fools. Every single one of them.

* * *

Kylo Ren felt sick. He felt sick watching the scene before him, and felt the surge of anger bidding him to destroy the nearest thing in sight.

Hux laughing with the Rebel pilot.

Hux sharing a smoke with the Rebel pilot.

Hux kissing the Rebel pilot.

He stood, smashing his fist onto the desk. It was hardened steel, but he still made a noticeable dent.

Kylo had woken up during the journey to Deltira 2, demanding to see Hux, to know what their status was.

The officers had hidden and one of them had fetched Phasma to deliver the news of Hux’s disappearance. He’d trashed the medbay, and it had taken every ounce of effort not to pulverize the General.

But it wasn’t her fault.

It was the Rebel’s fault.

That night he’d gathered every bit of the Force he could and spread out in every direction in search of Hux. This much of the dark side felt like needles running through him, but he focused on his need to find Hux.

And had found that scene. His grip on the Force was slipping, he was overextended. But Kylo needed a way to get to Hux, and if he was in Resistance hands, then maybe-?

“Ben you need to calm down.” Rey's voice sounded in front of him and Kylo focused his attention on her. His surge of the Force had called her to him by accident.

“Hux. Take me to Hux.”

* * *

Rey had been getting dressed when Kylo Ren had appeared next to her bed, and was extremely offended when she realized he made no effort to look away.

“Now I’m glad you’re alive and all, but can we not do this right now?” She narrowed her eyes. "Ben you need to calm down."

“Hux. Take me to Hux.” He stared up at her. He was angry, furious. And at the root of his emotions? Jealousy. She could feel it practically radiating from him. Rey didn’t know much  
about the relationship between the him and Hux, but she knew if Kylo was in the same room as the ginger in the state he was in, Hux wouldn’t make it out alive.

“Wait.” She shook her head. “Why are you angry with him?"  
  
“He-” Kylo sighed, regaining some composure. “I can’t have my Grand Marshal fooling around with- Resistance pilots.”

“No.” She shook her head. “I’m not going to take you to him.”

“No?” His voice was deceivingly upbeat.

“No.” She crossed her arms. “We captured him fair and square. Want him? Come get him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to reappearing after a summer/early fall absence  
> And with any luck I can bang out a sequel soon


End file.
